


by your side

by ksyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BokuAka Week 2020, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksyy/pseuds/ksyy
Summary: Bokuto could easily list down why living by Akaashi's side every day was one of the things that made him the happiest in the world.Or some cute domestic fluff of their married life I wrote
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	by your side

Bokuto and Akaashi were together for about 4 years already, and 6 months after their college life started, they decided it would be better if they moved in and lived together. It was way too hard to keep the almost relationship between them when they barely saw each other due to their studies and part-time jobs. It was if they were in a long-distance relationship, doing video calls every day and sending pictures when everything they wanted and were craving for was being together. When vacation came, they used that small time to prepare everything and finally arranged to rent a small and cheap apartment, close to both of their college's buildings. It really wasn't much, but the fact that they could be together for more than just quick weekend dates and would be able to talk face to face at late night and early mornings, and not through video call and messages anymore was enough to make both of them happy with the little they had.

And now, they were together for 4 years and living together for 3 months, and Bokuto still wasn't used to waking up every day seeing his lover's face. It was mesmerizing. His soft breathing, his long lashes, the marks on his body from the previous night, those red lips, even the mess that his hair was, it all would make him feel so warm. How could his boyfriend be so damn beautiful? How many times did he gave up on doing his morning run just to stay in bed with Akaashi a little more? These small, simple moments were some of the reasons why he was so grateful for sharing an apartment with Keiji. And he could list down a lot more reasons.

The second item would be watching Akaashi waking up, his eyes blinking lazily as soon as his first alarm rang. His arm would reach to turn it off, and he would close his eyes again, before some minutes later waking up completely.

"Good morning..." he would say with a deep voice, lightly stroking Bokuto's hair with his fingers. Koutarou would grin and give him a soft kiss, not giving a shit if they hadn't brushed their teeth yet, and rubbing Akaashi's face with his thumb.

"Good morning."

Then the second alarm would ring, and it was time to wake up properly. Keiji made his way to the bathroom to take his shower first since his classes started early that day, and Koutarou went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. It was another reason why living together with his boyfriend was so amazing, he learned how to cook! Even if he wasn't as good as Akaashi, he knew how to do some tasty food, especially the ones Keiji loved. After thinking about what to do for their breakfast, he decided onigiri would be great. He picked up everything he needed and started preparing.

When Akaashi appeared, he was already in a rush to go to his class, afraid of being late. Seeing that Bokuto made him his favorite dish, he kissed his boyfriend before sitting with him and starting to eat. During breakfast, they talked about everything. Akaashi talked about the books he was reading, and Koutarou about the last volleyball match he saw. Even if the topics were so different, they managed to talk about them so casually that they didn't care about this difference anymore.

And after they finished breakfast, they would kiss each other before Koutarou went to the bathroom to take a shower and Akaashi dashed out to his class. Thirty minutes later, it was Bokuto's turn to go.

And they'd probably be busy for the rest of the day.

Sometimes, they would have lunch together when their schedule matched. But mostly, they didn't see each other until they arrived home, and texted whenever they had the chance. They wouldn't admit, but both of them smiled just seeing that there was a new notification from their lover.

That day was one of the busiest days of the week for both of them. Fridays were terrible, their professors making assignments for the weekend and announcing tests for the upcoming week. Both of them would arrive hopelessly tired at home, and this time Akaashi was the first one to arrive and decided to prepare their dinner. When Koutarou entered the apartment, he went straight to the kitchen, following the smell.

"I tried to do something different today." Akaashi looked at him, proud of himself.

Fourth item of the list: having his boyfriend cooking amazing dishes for him and being so cute when showing off his cooking skills. And he loved that.

They ate and watched TV afterward, cuddling together and holding hands while laughing at the cartoons they both liked. This was the fifth item: even if they were tired, physically and psychologically, being together was like recharging their energy. And they both knew it, so every night they would do something together, just for the pleasure of being together.

And, late at night, they would enjoy themselves in their small bedroom, but that day they enjoyed a bit more than usual since it was a Friday night. Taking a shower together and right after going to the bed, forgetting about how tired they were minutes ago and suddenly full of enthusiasm and excitement, just wanting to feel more and more of each other at that moment. The sixth item: being able to make out almost every day, and Bokuto didn't care if he was horny for thinking like that.

After their intimate session, they would cuddle together and kiss a little more before finally closing their eyes and trying to sleep.

"Keiji? Are you awake?" Bokuto would ask if he had the chance, or if he wasn't sleepy enough.

"Mhmm."

"I love you." Koutarou would say, out of nowhere.

He did this when he felt like saying to his boyfriend how much he loved him. And maybe that was the seventh reason: being able to tell how much he loved him, face to face, and not by text messages as he used to do when they weren't living together.

Akaashi would slowly open his eyes, give his boyfriend a giant smile and try to hide his flustered face with his sheets as he said it back.

"I love you too."

And that's how their days would usually start and end, with these three words. Sometimes they were silent, said through a small kiss or a warm hug in the morning. Sometimes they were pronounced, clear and sound, just to reassure what already they both knew.

That they were completely in love with each other.

Bokuto's list of why living together with Akaashi was the best decision he had done was a long one. Beyond the previous items, which he thought were the main ones, he would find himself grateful at every kiss, touch, smile, at every moment they had together, even if they didn't last much due to their busy lives.

For him, being by Keiji's side was enough to make him feel the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and thanks for reading!! sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta reader so haha let's suffer
> 
> anyway pls check my others works for Bokuaka Week 2020 and follow me on twitter @luliyts let's be friends there


End file.
